It Shouldn't Have Happened
by Lara Knight
Summary: It shouldn't have happened! She shouldn't have done it. Her best friends boyfriend. It shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have let it happen. A Kate and Javier Beckett and Esposito story. Dont read if you don't like them together. AU Pre-always UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY ~ It shouldn't have happened! She shouldn't have done it. Her best friends boyfriend. It shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have let it happen.

Castle was tired, so very very tired. So he did what people do when their tired, he when home and went to sleep. He was pulling away, away from her.

Lanie was with her parents for the next week. She trusted her boyfriend. Her biggest mistake was trusting Javier Esposito.

It was a quiet night. The sky was clear. But she felt alone. At the precinct Kate had just finished a simple murder, the wife did it. Ryan had left an hour ago to meet jenny for there 4 months married getaway.

Ryan was always like a brother to her but Javier, Javier was always different.

~I need a drink~ she thought, he had been a long day, even with a simple murder."Hey Javier! -he looks over at her- wanna' get a drink?" she yelled across the room.

Javier had to think about it, they were alone, ~Castle~ he thought. ~He all over her, she doesn't seem to mind either~ he began to over think it. He had always had a crush on Kate Beckett but she was always just out of his reach. She had all the guys crazy, specially Castle, he was a dam love sick puppy around her. but Castle wasn't there, he was.

Kate just stood there, she had gotten her jacket and keys. Javier looked to be in his own little world.

"JAVIER!" she had creeped up on his now standing right in front of him, attempting to bring him back to the real world.

"Umm...sure, Beck's" he finally answered.

She smiled, now she definatly needed a drink. "Lets go, Espo. Ummm...how 'bout my place instead?" she asked confidantly.

~Oh my god, shes inviting me back to her place, for drinks. Okay, calm down Javier. Calm.~ he thought.

"Sure, you got vodka?" he said still beaming that he was having drinks with her.

"ha, yeah!" she replied, heading for the door, without him.

As she entered the lift she called out "you coming?" He didn't need to be asked twice. He ran after her.

Later, at Kate's appartment.

"Come on Javier, you don't want to get out drunk by a girl!" she teased him, clearly seeing him start to get affected by the vodka shots they were drinking.

"HAHAHA, you're on, Kate" he replied taking another shot.

'Did it just get hot in here?" she asked before taking another shot and taking her jacket off. Showing the tank top she was wearing beneth.

Javier's eye got wider seeing the newly exposed skin. However, Kate didn't notice. Maybe because she was so drunk she didn't care, or that she might even like the attension, Castle hadn't been giving her much lately she needed the confidance boast.

"Maybe" he answered with a wink. This she noticed, how could she not notice her best friends boyfriend hitting on her.

~What to do, What to do~ thought Kate.

Javier poured them both another shot.

She drank it like you do with all shots, in one go. Then she shook her head. Her hair fell down on her shoulders,  
so natural it scared Javier a bit.

He wanted to touch it, feel it under his fingertips. ~Why not?~ he asked himself.

She felt calm, relaxed she hadn't felt like this in a while.

She stood up and walked around her coffee table to look for some more drinks that they could do shots with.  
Unhappy with her seach she went to turn back to him, when she felt a large hand on the small of her back.

"Hahaha...Javier, What are you doing?" She asked still not turning to see him.

"Kate... turn around" he requested.

She turned to see him. Still feeling pretty drunk, she smiled.

"Javier, What are you doing?" She asked as seriously as she could, she knew very well what he was doing.

Sober Kate, strong Kate would have pushed him away and yelled at him for cheating on Lanie. But this was Slightly (or not so slightly) drunk Kate she hadn't got any action since Josh, ~Castle was being an ass, if he makes a move I might just let him.~

She smiled and pushed passed him to the other side of the room leaving the warmth of his hand in seach of some tequila.

He didn't feel overly disapointed she took her time leaving his hand. she didn't even say anything about it.

"Tequila shots?" she turned and asked with a bottle in one hand and a bowl of chopped up limes in the other.

"How about body shots?" he asked hopefully. Looking her body up and down thinking of all the places he would like to lick salt off.

Kate thought about this as much as she could considering how drunk she was. Again she came to the ~hell with it ,what could happen~.

"Umm...Okay, ill go get the salt." she answered and handed him the bottle.

He sat back down on her coach and began to think of how bad this all was.

Kate came back with the salt. And a rush the same rush as her "wild child" phase gave her. And she liked it.

He went first, his tongue left a hot trail on her arm, where he choose to do it first, not wanting to push his luck to fast.

Then it was her turn. She wanted this to move faster, choosing to do a shot on his chest. His tanned, ripped perfect chest. That she saw when he happily took his shirt off.

She licked the salt and did the shot, feeling herself getting more turned on than she would have liked.

His turn he requested for her to take her shirt off too. She did, now only in a black lace bra and the skinny jeans she wore to work that day.

He told her to lie down on the coach, She did. He poured the salt in a trail down to her belly button. Then licked it with a grin.

She smiled back, he put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down.

"We are very drunk, Javier." she said realizing what he want to do.

"I know, Kate" he said.

He pressed his lips aganist hers. She wasn't shocked, she wasn't outraged. He ran his longue along the bottem of hers.

She pulled away. And stood up and walked towards her bathroom.

~Oh my god, oh my god~ she thought trying to clear her head.

*****SLAM*****

He had her pinned aganist the door. She kinda liked this new side of him. Agressive, powerful, controlling.

His lips made an agressive attack on her mouth. She didn't complain, simply opened her lips to him. Their tongues began to dance. He was in controll but she was Kate Beckett, she was always in control even in bed.  
So she pushed him back towards her bedroom door. They hit it but didn't open it yet.

She pushed him against the door hard but there mouths stayed locked. He realized that he was being dominated by her.  
So he took controll once again switching there postitions, and once again taking control.

He worked his way down her neck, leaving a hot trail down her neck just like when he licked the salt earlier.  
She opened the door and pulled him by the pants into her bedroom. he pulled the door behind him and she pushed him back onto the door. Attacking his lips again as he let out a moan from the back of his throat. She simled while kissing happy that she could have this affect on him.

He just wouldn't be controlled. He pushed her back onto her bed. Then joining her...


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

~Got to get to work, Arrrr...Why does my head hurt so much? Fuck, I've gotta' get to work.~ Were the first thoughts in Kate's mind that morning, not what did I drink last night and who with. And definatly not why does my bed feel warmer than normal? Nothing like that just 'fuck, I've gotta' get to work'.

Kate stumbled her way to her kitchen in seach of coffee, sweet, sweet coffee, the cure to all hangovers. She poured herself a cup of intant, which was no-where near as good as the stuff Castle got for her but it was coffee.

It wasn't uncommon for Kate to sleep naked, but she usally remembered getting changed. For some reason this morning she couldn't.

~Right, where's my shirt?~ she thought. She glanced over to her coffee table, to see what she was looking for, her shirt.  
And 2 empty bottles, many shot glasses tipped over and a men's T-shirt.

~Oh my god...Who was here last night?~ She panicked.

She walked over, picked up the other shirt and stared at it.

Only moments when by before she remembered. ~I invited Espo for drinks~ she thought.

She looked over at her now empty bed.

~Okay, Kate, calm down. Maybe nothing happened, maybe~ She thought attempting to calm herself down.

And just then a very naked esposito walked into the lounge room, in seach of his pants.

Their eyes meet, "Arrrr...Kate, hi." he mummbled, completely unsure of how to act or how she felt about the how thing.

"Umm...Javier, can you- could you-, what happened last night?" She couldn't bring herself to come out and say ~Hey, did we have crazy, hot sex last night?~

~ She doesn't remember? ~ he wondered.

"We have a few drinks and made a few mistakes?" it began as a statement but ended as a question. She asked before he answered her last question.

"Is that what it was for you?" he answered.

"Espo, I can't talk about this right now. We have both gotta' get to work." she almost ordered him.

Just as she finished her phone rang. She had been ignoring it until now. It was Castle.

"Beckett!" she answered, trying to get a shirt on, avoid Javier's creeping eyes and focus of Castle at the same time.

"Beckett, where are you? Ryan called you an hour ago. We have a body."

"I'm on my way, Castle. Where is the body?" she didn't want to go to work. With Castle and Esposito in the same room its going to be one hell of a day.

"12th and Lex, have you heard from Espo? Lanie said he didn't come home last night and he hasn't been answering his cell."  
Castle added, Beckett panicked.

"Hey Beckett, Where are my pants?" Javier yelled out from the bedroom.

Beckett went slient. Castle was silent.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No one. I'll see you soon, Castle." she said as fast as possible before hanging up.

Just thought I'd add that I am a Caskett shipper and this will end up being a Caskett and Esplanie story, Sorry.

Thank you to Always-snow for all your help with this story :) 


	3. Chapter 3 Lanie

It shouldn't have happened...

Sorry about taking so long to update but I really want to get this story right. It has some very touchy pairings and I want to get them perfect.

At the crime scene...

Castle didn't know how to feel. Kate Beckett was everything that he wanted, they were meant to be,  
all this time was she pretending to hid an affair with...her best friends boyfriend. Was she just acting like she cared for him for Lanie?

No, this wasn't happening. His Kate was...~His Kate~ he thought. Maybe she wasn't his Kate?

Back at Kate's appartment...

"We need to talk about this, Kate." Javier was the first to break the Awakward silence.

"Yeah we do, just not now. We need to get to work." Kate couldn't look at him, she just tried to look busy.

Javier saw that this talk would have to wait for another time because she was freaking out,  
in her head ofcourse. She always looked calm and in control, and today would be no different.

At the crime scene...

Kate and Javier drove in seprate cars. Only because she requested, honesty she needed to clear her head.

~ Okay, What happened?~ she asked herself, even though she knew all too well the answer she had only thought it over about a million times since she woke up naked in bed.

~Right, Okay Kate. You slept with Javier, Your Co-worker and friend. And...And...  
And your best friends boyfriend.~ she pulled over with that last thought.

As the car stopped she slammed her head on the steering wheel in frustration.  
~What were you thinking?~ she thought.

She left her head on the steering wheel it was cool and it felt nice on her now hot head.

Images of Esposito on top of her and kissing her neck flashed across her mind as well as a wave of guilt. Memories of all the great times she had with Lanie came to her mind, memories of the good times would soon be all she had.

~Castle!~ she thought. ~Oh my god, he heard Javier, there goes any chance I had with him. Who am I kidding? I never had a chance with him. Maybe Castle didn't hear him? Please let him not have hear Javier!~ she thought.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She betrayed her best friend and the happy ever after she fantized with Rick Castle was long gone.

Kate finally pulled herself together and got herself to the precinct, calm, closed off and ready to interrogate hardened criminals and murderers.

"Hey, Beckett" Castle saw her at the lift and almost ran over to her.

"Hey, Castle. About this morning..." She began to say but trailed off.

"No need to explain, Kate. Your a woman, who's not in a relationship. You can sleep with whatever random guy you like." Castle stated before stepping into the elevator.

"Ummmmmm..." She was speachless. He hadn't realized it was Javier. ~Except it wasn't some random guy~ she thought.

"Lanie wasnts to see you about the case. And by you I mean us." he said before pressing to button for the morgue.

~Excatly what I needed this .~ Kate though on the way down.

***DING****

The elevator stopped.

"Your being very quiet this morning, Kate." Castle commented as they exited the elevator.  
He was right she hadn't said a thing, mainly because she was thinking how she was going to handle Lanie.

~Show time, Katie~ She thought as they entered the morgue.

"Hey Lanie, what do you have for us?" she said trying to sound as normal and natural as possible.

"Your Vic' is Heather Lintermans, 31 year-old female. Case of death is gun shot wound to the chest." Lanie said without looking up at them.

"Did she bleed out?" Kate asked looking down at the young woman.

She had long brown hair like Kate's and was pretty tall too.

"Yes, she did. You would have seen that if you had turned up at the crime scene this morning."  
Lanie replied looking Kate susiciously.

"Yeah...I..Ummmm" she panicked. ~Oh my god, I haven't thought of a lie for why I was late this morning.~ she thought.

"She slepted in." Castle saved her.

"Sleeping in? Kate you only ever sleep in when you..." Lanie trailed off.

"When she?" Castle asked now interested in what Lanie knows.

"Katherine Beckett, Did you hook up last night?" Lanie asked in a mum voice.

"Wait. How did you get there?" Castle asked lost in the girls train of thought.

"She **pointing one finger at Kate** only ever sleeps in after sex." Lanie informed Castle.

"How have I never heard about this before?" Castle asked excited.

"Because you have no use for that little fact. Is that all Lanie?" Kate asked trying to get away from Lanie before the guilt ate her up.

"Alright girl, but don't think that I still don't want to know who this mystery guy is." Lanie let them leave.

"Bye Lanie." Kate yelled after turning and walking faster than needed towards the exit.

~Thank god I got thought that!~ Kate thought feeling very relieved until she rememebered ~I still have to work in the same room as Javier all day. Okay everything's the same, expect now Javier's seen me naked. Great.~

Kate felt guilty the whole way up to the precinct. Guilty and dirty knowing what she had done and what was to come. Maybe she could pull this off, maybe.

"Is everything okay,Kate?" Castle asked before they entered the elevator sounding very worried.

"I'm fine, Castle. Everything's fine." She said putting on a fake smile that just show Castle how much was really on her mind.~Except I'm lying to everyone around me.~ she thought.

**DING**

Elevator opened after a long silence between Castle and Beckett because neither had anything to say.

She stepped out first (Like she always did) and the begining of a long day for Katherine Beckett began.

I know, not very interesting chapter but there needed to be a awkward morning after and lying to people part. Just say with me, next chapter will be better...I hope.

Lara Knight 


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes

It shouldn t have happened. Part 4 - Mistakes.

Babe, nothing happened! Esposito claimed, standing in the morgue feeling completely out of his comfort zone.

Don t babe me! Something happened or you wouldn t be acting so weird! Lanie yelled obviously frustrated.

I told you. I just needed to sleep at my place. I had a long day.. Esposito trailed off, he hadn t fully thought that sentence through.

Your place, hey? Then why did it only take you 15 minutes? Lanie screamed walking back and forth.

Ummm . Esposito didn t have an answer to that. It was true Kate s apartment was 15 minutes from the crime scene while his place was 30 minutes away.

I knew it! Who was the slut that you slept with Javier? she screamed even louder.

**Bang**  
Kate kicks down the door to the morgue making them both jump.

Kate stood there for a second with her gun, ready to fire.

Javier had his hand on his hip, a natural reaction to the scare.

Lanie was still fuming, this was only a small distraction. She was ready to kill.

Oh my god. I thought there was someone in here but its just you two. Kate said putting her gun in her holster.

Sorry. she said before turning to exit.

Kate don t worry, were done here. Javier said, before walking to the exit.

DONT THINK THIS IS OVER JAVIER ESPOSITO! Lanie yelled as Javier left, brushing past Kate sending a reminder of their night of sin.

Lanie began to cry. She sat down at the nearest chair and sobbed. Kate could leave when she was like this after all she was her best friend.

Ohh Lanie, he s not worth it. Kate said walking over to hug her friend.

Yes, he is. she said looking up at her.

I love him. And he went and slept with some slut! Lanie confessed, still in tears.

Kate didn t know what to say she was that some slut that Javier slept with. So she did all she could do she hugged Lanie until the sobs came to a stop and Lanie could breathe again.

Heather lintermans, mother of one, teacher. Kevin Ryan reported as Kate entered the board room.

Where did she work? Kate asked.

Sliver lake High School. The place doesn t have the best prep. But she was well liked by fellow teachers and even by the students. Ryan informed her.

Did she have any enemies? Kate asked trying to keep up with the case even with other things on her mind.

Unknown, her husbands here now. Ryan said before leaving as fast as he entered the board room.

She was a great teacher, everybody liked her, teachers, parents and students. Mike Lintermans said calmly as he could, even thought he looked like he had been crying for hours.

Mr lintermans, did she have any enemies, anybody that didn t like her?

No, no everybody loved Heather. I cant imagine anybody trying to hurt her. Mr Lintermans said holding back tears.

Im sorry for your loss, Mr Lintermans. Kate said to the poor man.

Hey Beckett? Ryan said popping his head into the break room where Kate was making her second coffee. Trying to gather her thoughts.

Yeah, Ryan. What s up? she asked turning around to face him.

Lanie wants to see you. he said before popping his head out again.

~Shit.~ Kate thought.

What do you have for me Lanie? she asked walking into the morgue, again.

A piece of paper, found in your Vic s pocket. Lanie explained holding a plastic sleeve with a small piece of paper inside it with writing on it.

What does it say? Kate asked stepping closer to see the paper.

Numbers. Wheres writer boy? lanie asked holding the paper away from Kate.

I don t know. Home I guess. Can I see that please? Kate asked trying to see the paper.

Its a phone number. Lanie said handing the plastic sleeve to Kate.

Now Kate could see it was 8 numbers writing in cursive hand writing.

-044715297- it read.

Thanks Lanie. Kate said leaving the morgue.

So I ran the number found on our Vic. Guess what? Esposito walked into the board room looking very happy with himself.

What? Kate asked hopefully.

The phone number belongs to a guy in one of her classes. So Im thinking she had an affair. he said happily.

Whats the guys name?

Brandon Harrison. He s in integration room 2 now. Esposito reported.

He loves seeing her in action. The way she got people to tell her what she wanted. ~Hot~ he thought.

So the kid did it. Kate said walking out of the integration room.

Yeah. They had an affair, he fell in love with her, found out she didn t feel the same way. Killed her. Esposito recapped.

Kinda sad isn t it? That an affair can mess up peoples lives like that. Kate said referring to them.

Yeah. It is. Esposito avoided her eyes.

-Katy Perry s I kissed a girl plays-

Kate was relaxing in her apartment with her iPod on shuffle while she ate her dinner during a thunder storm.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

She cautiously walked over to the door.

She opened it to find Castle. Dripping wet from the storm.

Castle, what do you want? she wasn t really repaired for a visit from him, she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

You. To talk to you. he said trying to remain calm looking.

Come in. she said conceding that he was there.

So Kate?

What?

Have you? he asked.

~Oh my god, he knows. I have slept with Javier. .shit.~ she thought.

Have I what? playing dumb.

Kissed a girl and liked it? he referred to the current song.

I have kissed a girl but you ll never know if I liked it she said with a teasing smile.

I love you, Kate. Im sorry I disappeared today. I needed time, the thought of you with another man killed me. I don t want you to be with any other man. I love you. he said like he had spent the whole day planning it.

I I . Kate stuttered.

Babe I didn t sleep with anyone please just trust me? Javier said to Lanie standing in his apartment.

Okay, Javier. I trust you. Lanie said before kissing him.

They moved things to the bedroom making all the way.

You know what the best thing about fighting is? Lanie asked.

No, what? Javier asked her kissing his way down her neck.

Make up sex. she said with a smile.

Hmmm Javier agreed.

They began to climax when .

Ohh Javier Lanie yelled.

Ohh Kate .

Kate? Lanie questioned.

Ohh dear Javier what have you gotten yourself into? Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think about having a case in the story...

Lara Knight 


	5. Chapter 5

It shouldn t have happened part 5 - because the night belongs to lovers

Warning swearing ahead..!

OH MY FUCKING GOD, KATE! Lanie screamed covering herself with the sheet and getting out of the bed.

Babe, I can explain. Javier tried to recover as her sat up in his bed.

KATE FUCKING BECKETT! THATS WHY YOU WERE ACTING SO WEIRD TODAY! she screamed walking around the room picking up her clothes.

Babe, I .I .can explain. Javier tried to saver their relationship.

YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SLEPT WITH KATE FUCKING BECKETT, MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR BOSS!

Babe, it meant nothing. It was just a drunken mistake. he lied, he didn t think it was a mistake. It wasn t just a drunken hot sex for him,  
it meant more, she meant more.

OH MY GOD SHE KNEW. I FUCKING CRIED TO HER TODAY AT WORK AND SHE FUCKING KNEW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE. HER, THAT SKANK.

DONT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! Javier yelled.

SHUT UP JAVIER! I CANT BELIEVE SHE EVEN SLEPT WITH YOU, SHE LOVES CASTLE.

~She loves castle~ echoed in Javier s mind over and over. It was like someone stabbed him in the heart.

A tear grew in his left eye. He knew that Kate loved Rick, deep down he knew. He didn t want to but he knew.

Babe, please stay I want to talk about this. I want us to be together.

Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Kate. she called out from the front door before leaving.

Lanie didn t know where to go. She needed to talk to someone but there wasn t anyone she could think of. Javier? defiantly not, cheating bastard. Kate? No, she couldn t look at the slut again without thinking of all the things she did to her man. She went home and tried forget the day she had.

Over at Kate s apartment .

- Best friends boyfriend by Ke$ha- plays on Kate s iPod.

After confessing there feelings the couple had moved.

Rick was on top of Kate as the made out on her couch. Rick placed hot wet kisses down her neck.

-What were you thinking your my best friend s boyfriend- they young girl sang.

Kate had forgot about her iPod she had been so preoccupied. They lyrics began to get to her.

Rick continued to kiss his way down her chest.

Rick . She whispered, she hadn t meant to be she did.

Mmmm he mumbled a reply.

I..I.. Cant do this. she said sitting up.

Kate .Whats wrong? Did I do something? Rick asked confused, she was into this a second ago, what changed?

I just cant do this right now. I have some .some stuff going on right now. I cant drag you into it. she said looking down unable to met his eye.

Kate, what happened? Did something happen yesterday? When I was gone? he asked trying not to cry and show how rejected he was feeling.

Nothing happen. I just need some time. Can you go, please? she said still not looking at him.

If thats what you want. he said, he only wanted her to be happy, with or without him.

Yeah, ill call you tomorrow. she said before retreating to her room.

Goodbye, Kate. he said before closing the door.

Now he was the one that felt like he was shot in the heart, bleeding out. Right then he wanted to die. He told her he loved her, while she was awake, alive nowhere dying. And for a moment she let him in, into her world. Then something changed and she shut him out again.

He wanted to die. This was the first time suicide had crossed his mind since Kate survived being shot. No, he couldn t do that. Alexis, no.

So Richard Castle went home. After being rejected from the woman he loved and the only woman in new york city that wouldn t sleep with him.

Javier had nowhere else to turn he went to Kate s apartment.

Javier, what are you doing here? Kate asked.

Lanie knows, I had nowhere else to go. Javier explained shamed.

Oh my god. Javier come in. We need to talk anyway. she replied and motioned for him to enter.

She pour them both a glass of wine.

Okay. How did Lanie find out? Kate finally asked, once they were both seated on her couch.

Umm Javier mumbled.

Javier, how did she find out?! Late asked again even more worried.

I said your name when we were you know. Javier looked down.

Oh god, Javier. What have we done?!

It was Javier left the sentence open.

It was a drunken mistake, It was a horrible thing to do. Kate answered.

It was? Javier questioned.

Yes, Javier! Your my best friends boyfriend! Kate stated.

Your beautiful, Kate. Javier said looking into her eyes.

Javier don t do this. Kate said trying to look away.

She doesn t know what to do. Now he s got her cornered in the room, he picked his moment. And now she is helpless.

~Don t tell me Im beautiful, Coz I don t want to hear it from you~ Kate thought of those lyrics again.

He made his move, going in for the kiss. They had a lot of wine and the incredible memories of the previous night of desire overcome them both.

The kiss got hotter and they began undressing right there on the couch.

Kate unbuttoned his jeans as he kissed his way down her chest leaving a hot wet trail.

He helped her pull her shirt over her head in a hot haze of undressing, leaving Javier in his boxers and Kate in her bra and her jeans half off.

They were both in a dream. Which soon came to a sudden stop when there was a knock at the door.

They both froze realizing that they had ended up in this .

There wasn t time to get there clothes back on so Kate answered the door since it was her apartment and she was the most dress out of the two of them.

She grabbed a button up top and buttoned 2 buttons and opened the door.

Kate?! the visitor sounded surprised.

I can explain. Kate defended as she zipped up her jeans.

*****************************  
Oh who is the visitor? These two just cant be left alone in the same room!

Lara Knight 


	6. Chapter 6 Hot

_I know my writing is a bit crazy with this story but it is going somewhere, soon. UPDATED!_

Chapter 6 - Hot

"Castle I can explain." Kate defended.

She looked hot. Sweaty and hot, like she had been doing yoga again. But that wasn't her yoga clothes.

She had a half done up plain white button up shirt on showing the black lace bra she wore underneath. And a pair of tight skinny jeans of with were recently put on.

"Were you?" Castle asked.

"No, no, no. Well, yeah but.." Kate trailed off. She never planned to sleep with Javier once but she was going to a second time.

"Kate, Im sorry. Ill see you at work." Castle said before taking off down the hallway. He wanted to tell her her cared and wanted to know why she was upset.

"Get out, Javier. Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened."

Javier just stood there in shock.

"What are you doing, Espo? Leave! Now!" She sounded angry.

She was angry, not at Javier but herself, Castle looked so hurt.

Javier left without any other word, she needed space he would give her space.

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
